


insane like me / luke hemmings

by Shutuplashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Weapon use, gangleader Luke, i cant tag, i took so much inspo from Suicide Squad for this, psychopath Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuplashton/pseuds/Shutuplashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke turns Y/N into a psychopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insane like me / luke hemmings

**Author's Note:**

> I took so much inspiration from Suicide Squad for this but don't worry there's no major spoilers its just like one scene that ive highkey copied but if you have seen it then hmu on @ michaelsofficial on Instagram and we can talk about how hot jared leto is

She wasn't really sure when she'd become insane. She just knew it was after him, she couldn't really remember life before him. Everything was just after Luke. She met him in a bar, and after first impressions she could tell he wasn't 'all there', there was something about him that was different to every other guy she'd ever met and she couldn't quite put her finger on it for the first few months. By the time she realised he was insane, an actual literal fucking psycho who was involved in crime and murder, took pleasure in doing so, she was as well. 

She was crazier than him, more fearless. She wouldn't think twice about putting a bullet in someone's brain in his defence, she'd done it probably a thousand times before and she'd do it a thousand times more to keep him. She was so, hopelessly in love with Luke Hemmings. 

Luckily for her, Luke felt the exact same, if not more. The love he had for her fuelled his insanity. Lord help anyone who disrespected her in his presence, he'd killed as many people in her defence as she had for him. Everyone they knew nicknamed them Harley and The Joker, their personalities weren't far apart. 

Luke took a gulp of his drink, the condensation from the glass clinging to his soft pink lips as the vodka burnt his throat. He wasn't quite sure how they'd ended up taking care of business in the VIP lounge area of a club, but his crew had chosen this location and he trusted them. Calum, Ashton and Michael had been his childhood friends. Apart from Y/N, Luke trusted and loved nobody more than them. Many times he had put his own life and hers in their hands, and he'd do it again without hesitation. 

The business on hand at this moment in time was a large amount of money that had gone missing. Luke knew exactly who had taken it, the piece of shit sat on the sofa opposite him, and it hadn't been hard to get him here tonight. Luckily, he had no idea that Luke or any of his crew knew the money had gone in his hands. Calum had sent him a text saying they had a proposal for him, promises of money and drugs and women. 

Luke wasn't really paying attention to what was being said, he was mesmerised by her, stood on a podium a few feet away dancing, hips swaying to the beat of the song vibrating through the club. He let out a low growl, thinking of all the things he knew she could do with that amazing body of hers that nobody else did. She was completely, entirely his. He was waiting for her to come into play in the plan, he was excited, she loved watching her 'work'. Her psychotic state was a turn on for him, especially the way she would laugh loud and proper after ending someone's life, but he'd never tell anyone that. 

He turned his attention back to the scumbag, watching subtly as Calum leaned back on the sofa, eyes moving from the guy to Y/N. Michael moved from the bar to the spare seat next to Luke, handing him a new drink and letting out a low whistle, copying Calum as he stared at her. Luke smirked as the guy looked behind him, eyes immediately finding the girl dancing. He shook his head as he turned back. 

He looked at Luke, "You're a lucky guy. You got yourself one bad bitch."

Luke narrowed his eyes, sitting forward out of his slumped position and placing his drink on the low table in between the sofas. He nodded gleefully, smiling wide. "That I do," he snapped loudly, standing up and walking around the table so Y/N could see him better, waiting for her signal. "That she is, a bad bitch," he continued. "You should see the things she can do."

He looked up at her, wolf whistling and nodding his head towards the guy once he had her attention. She jumped off the podium, walking to the VIP area and catching the eye of everyone she walked past, guys and girls. 

"Puddin'," she cooed at Luke. 

"C'mere, baby. Come to daddy," he replied as she walked through the beads surrounding the area. Luke grabbed her face and pulled her close as if he was going to kiss her, but all he did was gently rub the tip of his nose against hers, reassuring her before she did what she needed to. 

"You belong to him now," he announced, letting go of her face and slightly nudging her in the direction of the guy. She went along with it, smiling widely and dropping into his lap, winding her arms around his neck. She observed his face for a few seconds before she spoke. 

"You got a nice mouth," she said quietly, moving one of her hands to hold his face as Luke had done to her. She gently pulled his bottom lip down to show his bottom row of teeth, "Y'gonna show me what it can do, yeah?"

The guy glanced hesitantly at Luke, who was stood with an encouraging smile. He nodded slightly, as if giving permission for whatever he wanted to do. He looked back at Y/N, nodding and biting down lightly on her thumb. 

She squealed as he flicked his tongue over her fingertip, moving so she could straddle his hips properly. "Close your eyes, baby," she whispered, holding out her spare hand behind her back for someone to give her a gun. "I'll give you a nice surprise."

Calum moved quickly, sliding the cold metal into her hand and watching ever impressed as she cocked and loaded it without even glancing behind her back. The guy did as he was told, quickly snapping his eyelids shut. Y/N grinned, pushing her finger down on his tongue to make him open his mouth, moving back on his legs as she brought her hand around to shove the gun in his mouth, laughing amusedly as his eyes widened when he realised what was going on. 

"The only thing you're gonna do with this filthy mouth is tell me where the fuck my money is. You have thirty seconds to tell me what I wanna know before I put a bullet in your brain." Y/N spoke confidently, knowing all too well what would happen if she showed any sign of weakness. The guy panicked and shook his head.

"I d'no," he insisted, voice muffled by the gun. Y/N rolled her eyes, looking over at Luke. He walked over slowly, sitting down next to the guy and speaking calmly. 

"Listen, bud. I've been kind enough to not immediately blow your brains out all over this joint for stealing from me. I've been kind enough to buy you drinks, give you the company of me and my boys, I've even given you my woman. At least have the decency to tell me where my money is." 

Y/N applied more pressure on the gun to punctuate Luke's orders, Calum stood behind her nodding with his arms crossed. He groaned, breathing heavily and shaking his head once again. "Don't fuckin know!"

Y/N looked at Luke again. He nodded, pushing himself up and standing next to Calum. She smiled at him before she pulled the trigger, throwing her head back in laughter as the gunshot sounded through the club, blood and brains covering the floor behind the sofa. Luke laughed with her, Calum moving to get another drink as if someone hadn't just been murdered. 

She stood up, wiping the gun on the guy's shirt before handing it back to Calum who shoved it down the back of his jeans. 

"We'll find his guys. We'll track them down and get it out of them. You'll get your money back, don't worry J." Michael said as he stood up, already pulling his phone from his pocket to make some calls. Luke scoffed at his nickname, more used to being called J, Mr J or Joker than his actual name. 

"Thanks. I'll leave you to it, I have other business to attend to with my doll. Come on, baby," Luke said, walking off in the direction of the exit. Y/N waved at the boys before she followed him, walking next to him with her arm around his waist. 

"Where we goin' now, pudding?" She asked as they climbed into his car. Luke started to drive off before he gave her an answer, ignoring road signs and running red lights, quickly picking up speed. Y/N sat with her legs crossed, none of his phasing her. 

"Home," he answered finally. "You know what it does to me when I see you work. Fuck, you're hot, baby."

Y/N laughed and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, "thanks, daddy."

Luke looked over at her, resisting the urge to take a hand off the wheel to palm at his cock that was growing painfully harder by the second, restricted uncomfortably by his jeans. He shook his head slowly, looking back at the road and gripping the wheel tighter and putting his foot down to get them in the bedroom quicker. 

As soon as he pulled into the driveway of their shared home, Luke jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut, walking behind Y/N so he could watch her arse as she strutted into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. Oh, how Luke was going to break down her cocky persona and make her desperate, make her beg. 

Once in the bedroom, he kicked the door shut and reached forward, twisting Y/N's hair around his fist and yanking her head back sharply. He pulled her back until her head was resting on his shoulder and her back was pressed tight against his chest. She yelped quietly, laughing as his grip tightened on her hair. "You really know how to wind me up, puddin. You should feel how wet I am," she purred. 

"Don't call me fucking pudding," Luke snapped, grabbing her by the throat. She gasped, her eyes fluttering closed as he pushed his palm down against her trachea, cutting off her air supply for a few seconds before easing up, keeping his hand there, stroking his thumb against the soft, warm skin of her neck. She caught her breath back easily, and Luke wasn't satisfied. He wanted her choking and spluttering before she could breathe again. 

"Get on your knees, pretty girl," he whispered, unwinding her hair from his fist. She obeyed him quickly, turning around to face him and dropping on her knees with a thud. Luke smiled and pulled off his shirt as her hands worked on his jeans, pulling the denim midway down his thighs along with his boxers. 

His cock was throbbing, tip flushed a deep red that matched the colour of the red matte lipstick adorning her lips. Pre come glistened on the slit, leaking so much now it wasn't restricted that a thick droplet formed. She opened her mouth and caught it on her tongue just in time, closing her eyes and moaning as she made a show of swallowing it. 

"Come on, babe," Luke pleaded. "Suck my cock. I'll give you something in return," he bargained. Y/N giggled, "Y'don't have to try make a deal with me, puddin."

He frowned, grabbing her roughly by the jaw and pressing his thumb and middle finger either side, forcing her mouth open. He kept his hand there, applying more pressure as he brought her head forward, moaning as she took his cock right down to the base, her nose pressed against his pubic bone. 

"What the fuck did I just say about calling me that? No pudding tonight, pretty girl. You're gonna call me daddy. Do you understand?"

Y/N nodded as best as she could, tapping Luke's hip as a signal that she needed to breathe. He held her for a few more seconds before letting go, smiling as she quickly pulled back, choking on the spit that had pooled at the back of her throat. 

"You look gorgeous choking on my cock, you know that baby?" He cooed, stroking her hair. She smiled, eyes watering and lips spit slicked. 

"You look gorgeous when I'm choking on your cock, you know that daddy?" She said playfully, leaning forward and teasing the head with her tongue. 

"Uh huh, I bet I do," Luke muttered, grabbing a fistful of her hair once more and forcing her head down on his cock again. He groaned as the tight muscles of her throat relaxed to allow him to fuck her face, restricting again every time she tried to draw in a breath. Luke wanted to keep going, wanted to keep fucking her mouth until he got off on the sounds of her choking on him but then again, he really, really wanted to fuck her properly and come deep in her tight little pussy, and he could already feel his balls tightening and his stomach twisting. 

Reluctantly, Luke let go of her hair and pushed her back against the bed, laughing slightly as she fell on the floor from her knees, dizzy from having her oxygen supply cut off for so long. She eventually caught her breath, smiling when she looked up at him to see him slowly fisting his cock, biting his lip as he eyed her. 

"Get up," he demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking his jeans and boxers off. "Strip for me, pretty girl. Make a good show of it, I know how much you like to shake those sexy hips of yours."

Y/N grinned, using the bedsheets to pull herself to her feet. "Leave the heels on," Luke added quickly, leaning back on the mattress and using his hands to hold himself up. She stared at him intently, cocking her head to the side. It was very rarely that Y/N got a moment to stop, breathe and just look at her boyfriend. With no drugs in his system, nobody's blood smeared on his skin or staining his clothes, wielding no weapons. 

He was truly beautiful, not anything short of the kind of person you would've seen in a Victorian oil painting. His hair was mucky blonde, always soft, tousled and slightly curly. His skin, sometimes pale but other times baring an olive complexion, depending on the recent weather. Right now, he was slightly tanned, the freckles across the bridge of his nose and on his broad shoulders more visible than usual. His eyes were always the brightest of blues, comparing their colour to the sky or the clear seas of Bora Bora would've been an insult to them. In the times she laid so close to him she could see all his finer details, she discovered specks of emerald green broken up in his blue irises. 

His body was more defined than when she first met him, they spent a lot of time running from cops and enemies that wanted their blood. He didn't quite have a six pack or bulging biceps, but his midriff wasn't fleshy and soft and it wasn't comfortable for her to lay her head on his arm when she was being his small spoon. 

"You're so gorgeous, puddin," she whispered absentmindedly. Luke gave her a half smile, "I'll let that one slide without spanking you if you get your tits out for me now."

She laughed, turning around and holding her hair up. She looked back at him over her shoulder, sighing when his touch was gentle as he unzipped her dress. Because, y'know, even psychopaths enjoy tenderness every now and again. 

She turned back around, slipping the dress off her shoulders and wiggling her body until it fell to the floor. Luke groaned and wrapped his hand around his cock as he looked at her stark naked body. 

"No undies to work, huh, baby?" He breathed, chuckling when she shook her head. "You're a naughty girl. Gonna have to teach you a lesson."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? How so?"

Luke bit his lip, eyes scanning her body. He nodded towards the top drawer of the bedside table on his side of the bed. "Want a line first?"

Y/N nodded, sitting next to him once he shuffled up the bed near the pillows. He opened the drawer, pulling out a gun and a knife before he found a small bag full of white powder. She thought nothing of the weapons, watching with butterflies in her stomach as Luke reached under the bed and picked up a DVD case. 

He went back into the drawer, pulling out a credit card and a rolled up 20 dollar bill. Luke rest the DVD case on his leg, pouring out two small mounds of the white powder. Using the credit card, he sorted them into two neat lines, before re-rolling the note and sniffing one of the lines in one go. He left the note on the case and handed it to Y/N, sniffing and rubbing his nose as he watched her repeat his actions. 

She coughed slightly as the cocaine burned her throat, leaving behind an aftertaste she'd grown used to. Luke ran his thumb along the edge of the credit card that he used to make the lines. "Open up, darling," he said softly. She did as told, closing her eyes as he rubbed his thumb on her gums, smiling when she sucked his finger. 

Luke dropped everything back in the drawer, bar the knife and gun. "So," he said, looking at Y/N. "Which ones it gonna be?"

She smiled, laughing at her boyfriend as the effects of the cocaine started to take over her. She could feel her heart beating frantically against her ribcage and she was 99% sure her pupils were blown up like Luke's. 

"Both of 'em," she said in a serious tone. Luke shook his head. "You're a crazy bitch," he replied as he picked up the knife, shoving the gun back in the drawer. He might've been insane, but like we already clarified, she was crazier than him, had no fear whatsoever.

He stood back up, twirling the knife in between his fingers. "On your hands and knees, pretty girl." Luke could barely blink before she was in the requested position, heels now fallen on the floor, back arched so her arse stuck out just that bit more. 

He drew in a sharp breath, grabbing one of her cheeks in his left hand, his right one running the sharp blade of the knife along the other. 

"You know, princess. No matter how many times we gotta use you to get to the people we wanna fuck over, you are always going to belong to me. This arse is mine. Do you understand?" Luke said, pressing the blade into her flesh so the area surrounding it turned white. She whined and nodded. 

"Uh uh," he said immediately. "I wanna hear it. So, tell me baby. Who do you belong to?" 

"You," she whispered. 

"Louder," he demanded, the hand holding her cheek tightening it's grip. 

"You!" She yelped, louder than before but it wasn't enough for him. He let go of her cheek and raised his hand, bringing it down hard on her arse, laughing when the sound of the slap vibrated around the room and she cried out in pain. 

"It's yours, daddy, yours, always," she babbled, trying to decide whether to laugh or cry with the pain. 

"And don't you fucking forget it," he spat, taking the knife by the handle and pressing the tip right into her skin. She let out a soft noise when it pierced her skin, keeping still for him, showing him she was the good girl he wanted her to be. Her body shook as he cut his initials into the skin on her right cheek, deep enough that it would scar but not deep enough to cause major damage to her. 

"You're a good, good girl," he whispered, looking at the red 'LRH' in her skin. He closed his eyes and let his head roll back, he had a strong buzz and he could practically feel his blood running through his veins, hear the electric hum of it. 

When he looked back down at Y/N, a drop of her blood had run down the back of her thigh. Her face was sweaty and flushed, her hair stuck to her damp skin. He reached between her legs and ran a finger along her slit, making sure his fingertip was slick with her juices before he found the swell of her clit, smiling as she whined at the contact. 

Her hips jerked, trying to get away from the stimulation because she was so turned on, so wet she was oversensitive, but Luke was having none of it. He continued to draw slow, gentle circles over the throbbing bud, sighing at the sounds she made. 

Eventually, he took his hand away, lifting it to his mouth and sucking his finger. He moaned, her taste would always be his favourite drug, the high he got when his face was buried between her thighs and he was sucking on her clit, her lips, any part of flesh he could get his mouth around was better than any feeling any drug could give him. 

"Mind if I get a proper taste, baby?" He asked. 

She shook her head, spreading her legs wider and shuffling further to the edge of the bed. He laughed softly, tapping her hip with the knife. "On your back."

Luke chucked the knife onto his bedside table as she moved, dropping to his knees in front of her. He loved this part of fucking her so much that it was almost degrading, he was completely powerless like this. She was a Godess and he was privileged to taste her. He grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs over his shoulders and wasting no time getting into her. 

He licked up her cunt, from the bottom of her slit to her public bone. She sighed happily, reaching for her boobs and pulling on her nipples, rolling them between her thumb and forefinger. Luke brought his tongue back to her slit, pushing it past her lips and dipping it into her hole, fingertips digging into her hips as he tasted her properly. 

"I can never get enough of you," he whispered, the tip of his nose nudging her clit as he went back in for more, closing his eyes and losing himself in what he was doing. All he could taste, feel and smell was her, he was consumed completely by her and he loved it, so much. 

Luke pulled back slightly to spit on her once he licked up all her natural wetness. Y/N giggled, "I love your mouth so much, baby," she said as she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better view. He smiled, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he licked over her clit. Her hips bucked sharply against his mouth, her hands moving to his, linking her fingers through his and gripping them tightly as he sucked the bud between his plump, soft lips, sucking gently. 

"Oh, God, Luke. That's so fucking good," she moaned as he rubbed the flat of his tongue over her clit in rhythm with his sucking. He could feel her juices leaking onto his chin, warm and thick and he wanted to let go of her clit to clean up the mess he made but she was loving it, he could tell, hips grinding against his face in an attempt to get off faster, tits bouncing ever so slightly as she moved. 

"Baby, stop, I'm gonna come," Y/N warned, her hips no longer having any rhythm in moving against his mouth as he drew her closer and closer to her orgasm, the ache in her loins growing stronger with each suck of his lips. 

"Luke, fuck, Luke!" She moaned, elbows giving way beneath her and her back falling flat against the bed as her orgasm ripped through her, her fingernails digging into the skin on Luke's hands, breaking the flesh. Her chest heaved, the pleasure washing over her in strong waves as she thrashed about but not once did Luke stop sucking or licking. 

Eventually, she let go of his hands, pushing his head away as her clit became way too sensitive for his hot mouth. He followed her hand, turning his head to place a kiss against her clammy thigh before he leaned back down, softly kitten licking over her to clean up the sticky mess. Y/N let out soft giggles at the feel of his tongue against her hot pussy, still throbbing with the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

"Want you to fuck me now, daddy. Please," she said quietly. Luke pressed one last kiss against her clit before he moved from the floor to the bed, her legs still thrown over his shoulders. She opened her eyes, pulling her left one down to wrap around his waist so she could see his face properly. "God, I love you, puddin."

Luke smiled and rubbed his nose against hers, "you're never gonna drop pudding, are you?"

She shook her head and kissed him. "Never," she murmured against his lips. In this moment, with his bare body pressed up against hers, his lips moving slowly in time with hers, his hands caressing her body, loving her with absolutely everything he had, neither of them seemed so insane. 

She felt his hand move down her body, spreading her legs further apart as he knelt on the bed with his bodyweight resting on the leg she still had over his shoulder. He pushed his middle finger inside her pussy, turning his palm upwards and teasing her g spot. Her back arched against him, her chest heaving as he started to build up her second release, quick and stronger than the first. 

"Luke, I aren't gonna last long," she whimpered, one of her hands coming up to hold his face, palm against his cheek, fingers grasping his hair. He nodded, pulling his finger out and sucking her sweet nectar off it because he just couldn't help himself. 

He reached back down, wrapping his hand around himself this time, pressing the head of his cock against her cunt. He brought his hand back up to her face, fingers wrapping around her neck again, palm pressed against her trachea just like before. Her lungs stuttered, brows furrowing as the thick head of his cock breached her lips and then he sunk into her with ease. 

Luke dropped his forehead against hers, letting out a deep groan that vibrated through his chest as the walls of her pussy gripped him tightly. They fit so snugly together, like two perfect jigsaw pieces, even if it was a cliché and they were two fucked up psychopaths, they belonged. Luke and Y/N, The Joker and Harley Quinn - whatever you wanted to call them. They belonged. 

"I love you, Y/N," he grunted, hand tightening against her throat as he fucked her, the hand in his hair tugging harder and harder. She kissed him hard, struggling to breathe through her nose with his hand around her neck, the lack of oxygen and the feel of his thick cock fucking her hard and relentlessly. 

The bed was creaking, the room full of the sound of their skin slapping together when he brought his hips back to hers, full of the smell of sweaty, dirty sex. "Luke," she moaned, the hand that wasn't caught up in his hair raking down his back, leaving red raw marks against his skin that stung and only spurred him on. "I'm gonna fucking come!"

Luke lifted his head, watching her face carefully to gauge her reaction as his palm pressed heavy against her neck, completely cutting off her oxygen supply as he fucked her as hard and as fast as he could, never letting his rhythm slip he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head. 

He let out pathetic moans and grunts as her pussy squeezed tight around him and she came, hard, scratching so hard against him she drew blood. Her skin was turning red, the hand fisted in his hair tapping against him frantically and he dared to hold her neck for a new more seconds before he pulled his hand away completely, grabbing her one of her tits as he thrust into her once more before he came, dropping his head to the crook of her neck and groaning her name with a chorus of 'fuck's, emptying his balls inside her as she coughed and struggled to get her breath back. 

The next few seconds were silent other than their heavy breathing. He tried to roll off her to lay next to her, but she clung to him desperately, her breathing still erratic. 

He lifted his head, looking at her neck to see the bruises already forming. "You okay?" He asked, brushing the hair from her face. She nodded, licking her lips and kissing him. "Always am when I'm with you, baby."

He smiled and kissed her back, holding her close whilst they basked in one another, sharing soft kisses and touches. 

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open. Luke moved quickly to pull the bedcovers over them, and Ashton stood guiltily in the doorway, turning his back on them. Y/N laughed while Luke scowled, covering her body with the duvet. 

"What's up, Ash?" He asked, sitting up reaching for a pack of cigs and a lighter off his bedside table. He pulled one out and lit one, giving it to Y/N before lighting one for himself. 

"We got some guys, J. They need seeing to now, they're in the basement," Ashton answered. "I'll wait for you downstairs, Calum and Michael are already working on them." The door closed and they heard footsteps fading. When she couldn't hear them anymore, Y/N sat up, straddling Luke's hips and reaching into his top drawer for the gun. 

With her cig in one hand, she used the other to cock and load the gun, smiling at Luke when he smirked at her 'talent'. 

"C'mon, puddin." She stood up and left her cig in the ashtray, pulling on clothes as quickly as she could with a loaded gun in her hand. "Let's go kill some fuckers."


End file.
